Decisiones y Familia
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Lo tuve todo y lo dejé ir… soy un idiota - murmuró cuando se hubo calmado, después de un largo rato - tenías razón… Sakura y Sarada merecen ser felices… y dependía de mí si era a mi lado o no…


Hola mundo! hace siglos que no me aparezco por aquí, PERO en vista de que el final de Naruto no me convenció y las dudas actuales de Sarada para con Sakura tampoco. Decidí hacer este pequeño one-shot, que es -obviamente- un semi AU con la pareja KakaSaku.

Cabe aclarar que ni los personajes ni el universo original son míos, solo la loca idea de esto.

* * *

Sarada Uchiha sabía que este día llegaría, la preparación de meses atrás no sirvió de nada. Allí estaba ese molesto sentimiento, con tan solo verlos lo supo… no podría querer nunca a esos niños.

Todo había comenzado desde que ella tenía memoria, ese desenlace era bastante obvio para todos, no fue ninguna sorpresa que una vez su padre decidió volver a viajar en busca de redención la relación que su madre mantenía con ese hombre saliera a la luz.

Al principio quiso enfadarse, reclamarle a su madre lo que hacía, defender a su padre, pero… ¿cómo hacer eso? Cuando ella misma sabía que el Uchiha no se lo merecía, con creces había ganado aquello.

El trámite del divorcio de sus padres fue rápido y sin contratiempos pues el factor del abandono era la forma perfecta de llevarlo a cabo sin necesitar la firma de Sasuke. En menos de un año Sakura se había vuelto a casar, se habían mudado de la residencia Uchiha y justo ahora estaba descansando en una cama de hospital después de dar a luz a esos dos mocosos.

Sarada llegaba de una misión junto al equipo 7 cuando le informaron que su madre estaba en el hospital pues sus hermanos habían nacido ya. Llego con calma, pregunto por su salud y después pidió ver a aquellos dos niños que con tanta ilusión su madre había esperado, una enfermera le indico el camino y cuando llegó, miro por el cristal las cuneras donde dos bebés dormían tranquilamente. Al verlos ese sentimiento de odio la invadió, apretó sus puños y su mirada se volvió igual de fría que la de Sasuke, los odiaba… odiaba a esos dos pequeños niños que su madre había tenido… jamás los querría como sus hermanos.

− ¿Sarada? - el marido de su madre apareció detrás de ella, su tono extrañado la asusto pero supo disimularlo - creí que llegarías después

− Decidí venir a ver a madre primero… y conocerlos - añadió con un deje de molestia, su mirada no abandonaba a los pequeños.

− Ya veo, me alegra que lo hicieras, tu madre quería verte lo más pronto posible - le sonrió a través del cristal, pero ella no le puso mucha atención - son hermosos ¿verdad? Se parecen a Sakura, creo que mucho más de lo que se parecen a mí - camino hasta estar a un lado de la niña, mirando a sus pequeños hijos.

− Hmp… es lo que ella siempre quiso… hijos que fueran como ella - dejó salir con resentimiento, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño - _"hijos por los que nadie la cuestionaría ni hablaría a sus espaldas, hijos diferentes a mí"_ \- pensó con amargura.

Ella sabía la verdad, hacía poco más de dos años que supo la verdad detrás de su origen… ella no era hija biológica de Sakura Haruno, quien la había traído al mundo había sido Karin Uzumaki. Pero ella había muerto poco tiempo después y su padre al no saber qué hacer con una bebé es que regresó a Konoha, se casó con Sakura y la dejó con ella para que la criara… sola. Tal vez sonaba muy frío y seco, pero era así como lo vio en un principio, primero sintió casi odio hacia la Haruno pero pronto pasó, Sakura no era culpable de nada excepto de aceptarla y quererla como su hija… En cambio Sasuke se ganó todo su odio además del resentimiento que ya le tenía desde antes, pues sumado a su falta de interés en ella y de ser un fracaso como padre ni siquiera intentó arreglar las cosas cuando ella le gritó a Sakura una vez que supo todo, aun sabiendo que Sarada se arrepentiría después.

Cuando el Uchiha anunció que volvería a realizar su viaje en busca de la tan mentada "redención" poco después de aquella pelea donde lo único útil que supo decir fue que "Sakura era la mejor opción para cuidarte… te querría como a una hija porque eres mía" Sakura terminó de matar el poco amor que aún conservaba hacia el pelinegro, suficiente había pasado ya, lo esperó y lo perdonó tantas veces en el pasado que al final aquel amor incondicional se había agotado por fin. Su corazón desde hacía mucho ya pertenecía en su mayoría a otro hombre, uno que siempre estuvo allí con ella, apoyándola, aconsejándola y cuidándola. Por ello no dudó en terminar ese trámite de "matrimonio" que había firmado hacía muchos años creyendo que al fin tenía su cuento de hadas y, algunos meses después en medio de una gran celebración, feliz como no lo había estado nunca, unió su vida al hombre que amaba y que ahora le había dado dos hermosos niños.

− ¿Sarada? ¿Me escuchaste? - movió su mano frente a ella para llamar su atención.

− ¿Qué sucede? - salió de sus pensamientos enfocando al hombre.

− Te decía que podemos pasar a ver a Sakura, le llevarán los bebés así que podemos acompañarla - informó.

− De acuerdo - siguió a las enfermeras que llevaban a los niños, caminando detrás del hombre.

− ¡Cariño! - su madre al verla abrió los brazos y ella se acercó para abrazarla - me alegra tanto que estés aquí ¿ya viste a tus hermanos? - le pregunto ahora enfocando su vista en los pequeños.

− Sí… - Sarada, al igual que Sasuke, no era de muchas palabras, pero ese tono tensó Sakura lo reconocería siempre.

− ¿Cariño? - Sakura miró a su hija, quien evitó su mirada, después volteó hacia su esposo y este encogió los hombros en un gesto de desconcierto, mirando también extrañado y preocupado a la pelinegra - ¿Hija?

Sarada no lo soportaba, no quería verla a ella, ni a los mocosos, ni al hombre, solo quería salir de allí. No lo soportaba… no soportaba _esa_ mirada.

Sintió sus ojos arder y trató de no llorar, sin embargo cuando la primer lágrima cayó sintió los cálidos brazos de Sakura acunarla y la mano del hombre acariciando su cabeza paternalmente. Fue entonces que se quebró, se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre como cuando era pequeña y estrujo la mano que la acariciaba tiernamente entre las suyas no queriendo que se alejara. Dejó atrás su máscara fría de Uchiha que se forzaba a llevar todos los días.

No lo soportaba, no quería ver esa mirada de amor y cariño siendo dirigida con tanta naturalidad hacia esos dos niños, no quería ver la sonrisa y la mirada iluminada de su madre al estrecharlos en sus brazos, ni verla besar sus frentes con cariño. No quería que esa mirada de orgullo y cariño paternal fuera hacia alguien más y menos tratándose de la única figura paterna que ella amaba. No podría querer a esos niños como sus hermanos porque le arrebatarían lo único que amaba en su vida: a su amada madre, quien a pesar de no haberla engendrado y de que su padre le rompiera mil y un veces el corazón seguía amándola como suya; ni a su querido padre, ese que sin ningún lazo con ella además de ser hija adoptiva de la mujer que amaba la aceptó y la amaba como si fuera su hija, sentimiento que era correspondido pues a pesar de que Sasuke era su padre… Kakashi siempre sería para ella su papá.

Era él quien junto con Sakura la habían criado, pues con las constantes y extensas misiones y ausencias del Uchiha, Sakura se encargaba de la dirección del hospital, de cuidarla y de mantener la enorme casa donde ahora vivía, era demasiado para ella sola y por ello su ex sensei había acudido a ayudarla aun cuando Sakura no se lo pidió, cuidaba de Sarada cuando había alguna emergencia y fue su nombre la primera palabra de la pequeña "Kashi" era como lo llamaba cuando era chica, Sakura le había enseñado a decirle "papá" a Sasuke, pero con el tiempo y dándose cuenta de las cosas… ese título le perteneció al peligris mientras que el Uchiha se quedó con el formal "Padre".

Bolt siempre la había molestado con que su padre no amaba a su madre, que era un traidor y que nunca estaba en la aldea porque era una carga para él y prefería no verla… al principio le molestó eso y cuando se dio cuenta de que posiblemente era cierto en parte, rompió a llorar frente al rubio que sin entender bien cómo hacerlo, la consoló y le comentó que no lo decía enserio… fue entonces que él y Sarada se volvieron amigos y fue cuando supo que el chico le decía todo eso debido a que la relación con su propio padre no era la mejor. Si bien Sasuke rara vez estaba en la aldea, mínimo hacía el esfuerzo de _aparentar_ interesarse en su vida, de preguntarle cómo le iba y qué hacía… el Hokage no, para Naruto Uzumaki le bastaba saber lo que su esposa le informaba acerca de sus hijos, su trabajo era más importante que su familia y eso el rubio menor lo resentía.

Sin embargó, cuando Bolt se enteró de que Sakura se separaría de Sasuke y que se casaría con Kakashi le hizo saber que tenía su apoyo, lo cual ella agradeció enormemente, ya no solo eran compañeros de equipo y amigos forzados al ser sus padres viejos amigos, sino de verdad mejores amigos, tanto o más que Sakura y Naruto. Sarada sin embargo le hizo saber que en realidad ella se encontraba feliz con la situación, su madre merecía ser feliz al lado de un hombre que la amara y Kakashi era en indicado, Bolt al principio la miró sin comprender pero después le sonrió y reiteró que siempre tendría su apoyo.

Recordaba todo eso mientras el abrazo, ahora grupal, la calmaba, estar en medio de sus padres, sintiéndose amada por ellos, eso era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse.

− Sarada-chan ¿qué pasó, princesa? - Kakashi le tomó del mentón, mirándola mostrando preocupación - ¿hija, que tienes?

− Yo… es que… bueno - desvió la mirada y enfocó a los dos bultos que comenzaban a quejarse, seguro de hambre.

− Hija ¿no me digas que estas celosa? - Sakura, intuyendo qué ocurría, le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

− Es que… ellos son… - se soltó del agarre de los adultos y les dio la espalda - ellos son sus hijos y yo… yo solo soy… - el llanto volvía.

− Eres nuestra hija mayor - Kakashi se acercó y la volteó para que los mirara - nuestra querida…

− Y amada hija mayor - completó Sakura tomándola de las manos - jamás pienses otra cosa Sarada, aunque Kakashi y yo no te engendramos…

− Eres y siempre serás nuestra hija en el corazón, fue por ti que conocimos lo que era el amor paternal, puro e incondicional y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar - siguió el hombre.

− Ahora ¿no quieres cargar a alguno de tus hermanos? - Sakura le sonrió, era natural que Sarada sintiera cierta amenaza ahora que los gemelos habían llegado, pero estaba ella segura que lo superarían como lo que eran… una familia.

− Yo… ¿supongo que sí? - se cercó junto con Kakashi hacia la cuna donde estaban, los miró de nuevo, esta vez de cerca.

Eran gemelos, ambos tenían el singular cabello rosa de su madre, solo que un poco más opaco y solo era una pelusita en la cima de sus cabezas, traían cada uno un trajecito blanco con dibujos de hojas que sus padres habían comprado meses atrás cuando supieron que eran dos varoncitos. Tomo a uno que comenzaba a despertar y en cuanto lo sostuvo en brazos el bebé abrió sus grandes ojos… dos pozos verdes le devolvieron la mirada y supo en ese instante que todo había cambiado… que sí podría llegar a quererlos, que ese odio solo eran celos y que sería tan buena hermana mayor como su fallecido tío Itachi lo había sido para Sasuke.

− Hola - le habló al bebé quien la veía fijamente - soy Sarada… tu hermana mayor - le sonrió de lado y el bebé la imitó.

− Parece que se caen bien - Sakura tenía los ojos brillosos, su pequeña había aceptado a sus hermanos, no podía ser más feliz.

El otro pequeño despertó también y miró a su padre, el pequeño a diferencia de su hermano poseía unos oscuros ojos idénticos a los de Kakashi. Ambos se acercaron con los pequeños en brazos y con cuidado se los pasaron a Sakura quien pronto comenzó a alimentarlos.

Después de la hora de visita, Kakashi y Sarada regresaron a la mansión Hatake para arreglar el cuarto de los pequeños y descansar del agotador día.

− ¿Y qué tal te fue en la misión? - Kakashi pregunto mientras preparaban la cena, atento a lo que la niña diría.

− Bastante aburrida… escoltar comerciantes es algo demasiado sencillo ahora que son "tiempos de paz"… pero gracias al teme de Bolt no fue tan fastidiosa la misión - le comentó mientras sacaba los platos que usarían.

− No lo creas, recuerdo que la primera vez que el equipo 7 salimos como escoltas fue una misión bastante… agitada - recordó.

− ¿Te refieres a cuando peleaste contra Zabuza? ¡Mamá me contó la historia! ¡Estuviste genial papá! - la mirada de Sarada se iluminó.

− Gracias… pero si mal no recuerdo acabé bastante herido… y no era misión para tres gennin

− Aun así, el equipo 7 que tú entrenaste es de los más fuertes y legendarios, solo basta ver que hicieron en la cuarta guerra para notarlo

− Sí… debo admitir que estoy muy orgulloso de lo que lograron - miró hacia su hija y noto como su semblante se iba opacando un poco… así que decidió cambiar de tema pronto - ¿y ya entregaron el reporte, cierto?

− ¿Eh? - lo miró dudosa pero después su mueca cambio a una sorprendida - ¡El informe! - se levantó y corrió hacia su mochila seguida de Kakashi que la miraba divertido - debo ir a entregarlo… cielos, se me olvidaba - mencionó al sacar las hojas de su misión.

− Te acompaño - mencionó tranquilo, viendo como a prisa se ponía las sandalias.

− Papá, ya estoy grande como para que me acompañes… además solo es ir con el Hokage a unas cuantas calles, no a otra aldea - se quejó.

− Ya lo sé, pero debo ir por otro asunto también, en la tarde Naruto me mandó llamar pero fue justo cuando tu madre estaba en pleno parto así que no pude ir… además ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu viejo padre quiera acompañarte? ¿No será que solo es una excusa e iras a verte con el mocoso de Naruto, verdad Sarada? - uso su tono de padre sobreprotector haciendo que Sarada pusiera los ojos en blanco.

− ¡Papá! ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que Bolt solo es mi amigo? - su tono cansado demostraba que era tema común a tratar y luego, solo para fastidiar un poco a su papá, añadió - además… no creo que a Inojin le agrade que su novia se fije en el hijo del Hokage - después de decirlo salió corriendo, Kakashi de la impresión casi se tropieza.

− ¡Sarada! ¿No sales con el hijo de Sai e Ino, o sí? - su tono preocupado y a la vez algo shockeado la hizo reír aún más.

− ¡Por supuesto que no, papá! Solo es una broma - le aseguró en cuanto la alcanzó.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage entraron a la oficina de Naruto, quien estaba revisando algunos papeles y al verlos los saludó con una sonrisa. Recibió el informe de Sarada y la felicitó por sus hermanitos, después se quedó a solas hablando con Kakashi mientras la chica los esperaba afuera.

− ¿Qué sucede Naruto? Te noto tenso - Kakashi lo miraba serio, Naruto estaba demasiado extraño y solo podía ser por un motivo - ¿acaso Sas…?

− Sí, Kakashi sensei… Sasuke me mando una carta diciendo que llega en un mes - le informó antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

− ¿¡Pero qué?!... esta vez tardó menos en regresar - murmuró para sí - gracias por la información Naruto, te veo después

− Kakashi sensei ¿Qué vas a hacer?

− Ahora, volveré a casa con mi hija

− Pero Sas…

− Sasuke no me preocupa, Sakura es mi esposa y aunque le duela admitirlo, Sarada es más hija mía que suya… es demasiado tarde para intentar recuperarlas - dicho eso salió tranquilamente de la oficina.

− Hay teme… yo te lo advertí… Sakura merece ser feliz y dependía de ti si era contigo o con alguien más… Kakashi sensei parece ser que usted ganó - murmuró mirando por la ventana la tranquila aldea.

Días después dieron de alta a Sakura y la familia tuvo que adaptarse a vivir con los dos pequeños: Sakumo II que era el ojiverde y Enoki el ojinegro. El equipo de Sarada tenía unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo que tranquilamente ayudaba a sus padres con los "dos bultos llorones" que no la dejaban dormir por la noche.

Sin embargo, cuando se cumplía un mes de que los gemelos nacieran, Sasuke regresó a la aldea ajeno a todo lo que había pasado, pensando que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado años atrás. Siendo la primera parada su casa, ya después se reportaría con el teme de Naruto. Al llegar notó el jardín bastante descuidado, decidió que le diría a Sakura que debía arreglarlo o que mínimo contratara un equipo gennin que lo hiciera por ella.

− Sakura, Sarada… estoy en casa - abrió la puerta esperando recibir un abrazo asfixiante de su esposa y un saludo seco de parte de su hija, sin embargo solo el silencio lo recibió - ¡¿Pero qué?! - exclamó al ver todo el lugar con una gran capa de polvo, como si nadie hubiera vivido en ella desde hacía mucho - ¡Sakura! ¡Sarada! - volvió a llamarlas, pero nada le respondió.

Recorrió a toda prisa la casa, encontrando que todo estaba en su lugar excepto las cosas de su esposa e hija… intuyendo que después de aquella pelea se habían ido de casa decidió ir con Naruto para que le dijera dónde estaban, salió por una ventana del segundo piso y salto entre los techos directo a la torre del Hokage ocultando su chackra para que Naruto no lo sintiera y huyera, pero la risa cantarina de su hija lo detuvo a unas cuadras, se acercó veloz pero silencioso hacia el sonido, llegando al jardín de una casa que reconoció como la de su ex sensei.

− ¡Enoki! No me babees - se reía la chica mientras intentaba alejar las manitas babeadas de su cara.

Sasuke se acercó y lo primero que vio fue a su hija sentada bajo un árbol con un bebé pelirrosa en los brazos… casi se cae de la impresión ¿habían tenido un hijo y Sakura no le informo nada? No… sabía que de haber sido así su esposa hubiera corrido feliz a informárselo… aun cuando sabía perfectamente que él no quería tener más hijos, tal vez por ello no se lo había dicho y se habían mudado. Decidió acercarse un poco más y los negros ojos del bebé quedaron a la vista.

− Mientras más le digas, menos caso te hará - Sakura salió de la casa cargando a otro pequeño idéntico al que cargaba Sarada, solo que este tenía los verdes ojos de su madre.

− Supongo que extraña a papá, siempre se pone inquieto cuando no lo ve - comento tranquila y Sasuke no pudo sino extrañarse ante eso.

Se supone que él ni siquiera había visto a los mocosos antes ¿cómo iban a extrañarlo? ¿Viéndolo en fotos quizá? Y al mismo tiempo algo no encajaba en su mente… ambos eran muy pequeños como para que Sakura los hubiera encargado la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Pero ella no lo engañaría ¿o sí? No, Sakura lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como para aceptar criar a una niña que no era de ella y perdonarlo cada que la dejaba, igual y habían nacido prematuros o con algún problema… algo así debía haber pasado.

− Sí, pero ya le he dicho a tu padre que no los consienta tanto… entre él, tú y los demás, los están malcriando demasiado - Sakura entretenía al pequeño que cargaba con un sonajero - aunque bueno, si no me hizo caso cuando tú eras pequeña ¿por qué habría de hacerme caso ahora? - añadió con una mueca de resignación.

− Tampoco es para tanto mamá… es solo que estamos felices de tenerlos aquí con nosotros - Sarada abrazó contra si al pequeño y luego se quedó quieta mirando al bebé que estaba inquieto y que no había despegado la mirada de Sasuke - ¿qué ocurre Enoki? - estuvo por voltear pero de repente dirigió su mirada hacia la casa - ¡Papá, ya regresaste! - exclamó feliz.

Sasuke, que estaba aún concentrado en la imagen de Sakura con el pequeño bebé, se sorprendió y casi se cae de su escondite con el grito de Sarada. Pensó en que ya lo había visto y le extraño que lo llamara "papá" pues desde que era chica Sarada había dejado de decirle así y lo llamaba "Padre" con todo el respeto que él merecía. Sin embargo al voltear hacia su hija noto que se levantó con el bebé en brazos y corrió a saludar a… Kakashi sensei, sin siquiera haberlo notado a él.

− Hai, hai… solo me fui por un momento - le sonrió a Sarada - ¿te has portado bien con tu hermana? - le pregunto al bebé antes de tomarlo en brazos.

− Han estado algo inquietos… supongo que se acostumbraron a tenerte siempre a la vista - Sakura se acercó a él y se besaron.

Sasuke desde su escondite intentaba por todos los medios calmarse, _no_ _quería_ creer lo que veía, Sakura era SU esposa, Sarada SU hija y posiblemente eso niños SUS hijos. No de Kakashi, eso no podía ser así. Sakura siempre lo esperaba, lo amaba y nada debía de cambiar eso. Todo eso solo era un truco… ¡eso era! Al llegar seguro Sarada lo metió en una ilusión. No había espacio para otra opción.

Bajo de su escondite si notar que Kakashi lo miraba de reojo y siguió su camino a la oficina de Naruto, seguro él podría sacarlo de ese jutsu.

− ¿Cielo? - Sakura lo miraba extrañada - ¿hay alguien en el árbol? - preguntó en voz baja, buscando algún chakra.

− Entremos a la casa, _él_ regresó - aclaró en voz alta para informar también a Sarada.

− Llevaré a los bultos a su habitación… ustedes supongo que lo esperaran abajo - Sarada comentó con gesto serio, no esperaba que el Uchiha regresara tan rápido… esperaba que cuando regresara sus hermanos mínimo ya se hubieran graduado de la academia.

La familia entró a la casa, Sarada se quedó cuidando de los gemelos en su habitación y Sakura y Kakashi esperaban abajo a que Sasuke apareciera.

Naruto estaba terminando unos informes para la próxima reunión de Kages cuando notó un chakra muy familiar frente a él. Sasuke realmente era silencioso, ni siquiera lo había notado.

− No sabía que ya estabas aquí dobe ¿Cuándo llegaste?

− Hace poco teme… ahora necesito de tu ayuda - su tono serio no concordaba con la furia que el rubio se esperaba, así que lo miró curioso.

− ¿Mi ayuda en qué? - lo miraba serio y expectante, Sasuke se acercó y tomo asiento frente a él.

− Sarada me ha metido en una ilusión, debes sacarme de ella

− ¿Ilusión? ¿Por qué dices eso?

− Juraría que vi a MI familia con Kakashi sensei…. Lo cual es una idea absurda claro, así que necesito que me saques de esta tontería

− No puedo hacerlo dobe - Naruto exclamó después de un suspiro cansado, debía sacarlo de su error - no hay error en lo que viste

− ¿Disculpa?

− Sakura-chan, sí es la esposa de Kakashi - le informó con gesto serio pero tranquilo.

− Naruto ¿tú también eres parte de la ilusión? ¡Maldición Sarada, déjame salir! - gritó a la nada pero luego notó como Naruto se levantaba y lo tomaba de los hombros.

− No, Sasuke, nada es una ilusión, todo es real... Sakura-chan y Kakashi sensei se casaron hace poco más de un año y hace un mes se volvieron padres - lo dijo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, notando como el gesto del pelinegro pasaba de la incredulidad a la furia.

− No pudo hacerme esto ¡Sakura no pudo hacerlo! - gritó enojado, se soltó brusco del agarre del rubio y desapareció en humo.

− Lo siento dobe… pero así es - miro hacia la ventana, esperando que su amiga y su ex sensei pudieran con la furia del Uchiha.

Sasuke corrió de regreso a la casa Hatake, llego al mismo árbol pero los _traidores_ como ahora los llamaba ya no estaban en el jardín. Bajo y entró por la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su chakra de nuevo, hallo a Sakura y Kakashi esperándolo en la sala, ambos con expresiones algo tensas, sin Sarada y los mocosos a la vista.

− Vaya, qué calmados se ven para lo que han hecho - escupió con cierto veneno - Sakura, toma a Sarada y regresen a la casa - le ordenó.

− No me pienso mover de MI casa Uchiha - Sakura tenía una mirada fría y decidida - Por otro lado puedes irte tú de aquí - sugirió con gesto desdeñoso -

− Sí claro, puedes quedarte si eso quieres, pero a MI hija me la llevo yo - perdía por momentos el control… el sharingan se activaba y desactivaba intermitentemente - ¡SARADA UCHIHA, BAJA AHORA MISMO! - gritó hacia el segundo piso, pero nadie bajó - ¡SARADA!

− Mi hija no irá a ningún lado, esta es su casa y de ella no saldrá - Kakashi se unió a la conversación, su tono tan o más frío que el de Sakura y su sharingan igualmente estaba activado.

− ¿Tu hija? - se burló - ¿Y desde cuándo, eh? Porque la última vez que la vi ella lucía exactamente como una Uchiha, parecida a mí, porque su padre soy yo - afirmó con enojo.

− Podrá llevar tu sangre, pero eso no te convierte en su padre - contestó con cierto desdén.

− Pues podrás creerte lo que quieras, pero mientras lleve mi sangre, es mía - Sasuke, cansado de tanta palabrería se abalanzó contra la pareja - y me la llevaré así sea por la fuerza

Kakashi lo detuvo con un chidori, pero Sasuke contestó igual y con más fuerza, haciendo retroceder al ninja copy, Sakura al notarlo se puso frente a él, con el puño listo para derribarlo. Sasuke rio cruel y se abalanzó contra ella, le lanzaba kunais a diestra y siniestra, Sakura los evitaba o regresaba, pero no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y pronto comenzó a cansarse, pero no retrocedió. Kakashi entonces se abalanzó por la espalda hacia el Uchiha, el ataque lo tomo por sorpresa pero se recuperó, saco su espada e hirió a Kakashi en el brazo, muy ligeramente.

Sarada, arriba intentaba por todos los medios calmar a los gemelos. Podía escuchar la pelea abajo y había escuchado el griterío anterior a esta. Pero cuando escuchó los destrozos ya no solo en la sala sino en las escaleras se decidió a salir, no sin antes hacer un campo de chakra que protegiera el cuarto, inspiró hondo y bajó. Sasuke era detenido por hilos de chakra que salían de Sakura, Kakashi estaba frente a él bloqueando el Sharingan del pelinegro para que no pudiese ocuparlo. En cuanto la vieron sus padres la miraron preocupados y el Uchiha triunfante.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue lo que soltó mirándolo inexpresiva.

Sasuke, que hasta el momento sonreía burlón y la miraba con algo parecido a orgullo, frunció el ceño.

− Largo de esta casa… no tienes nada que buscar aquí Uchiha - siguió con voz fría, inexpresiva y la mirada fija en él.

− Eres mía Sarada ¡Y harás lo que yo te diga! - gritó furioso, intentando zafarse del agarre de la pareja - ¡Soy tu padre!

− Ya no más… en realidad nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás… que te quede muy claro, Uchiha - dijo el apellido con desprecio - mi nombre es Sarada Hatake y antes de que mi madre se casara con mi padre, mi nombre era Sarada Haruno - su mirada de pronto se ensombreció por la tristeza - incluso… he aceptado el apellido Uzumaki de mi madre biológica, pero no el tuyo, y no por lo que paso con el clan, ni con el tío Itachi, ni siquiera por todo lo que pudiste cometer en tu juventud… sino por el hecho de que jamás te perdonaré, Sasuke Uchiha, por abandonarnos y ser un pésimo _intento_ de padre, ya no hablemos del haberme botado lejos hasta que pudiera serte útil, del utilizar el amor que ciegamente te entregaba mi madre, y me refiero también a Karin - todo lo decía sin desviar su mirada, y Sasuke notó en los ojos de su hija que todo era verdad - una vez mi padre dijo que el lema del equipo 7 era que si abandonas a tus compañeros serías peor que escoria ¿eso en que te convierte a ti, Uchiha? No solo los abandonaste, también los usaste

− Sarada, basta - Sasuke perdió toda la furia y fue reemplazada por vergüenza.

− No tienes nada que hacer aquí, ya lo eh dicho - dio media vuelta y mirándolo por encima del hombro añadió - ahora deja de incordiar a mis padres y vete… eres muy bueno en eso - su mirada volvió a ser fría al decir lo último.

Sasuke dejo de pelear por liberarse, bajo la mirada y todo comenzó a tener sentido, Sakura lo soltó del agarre al igual que Kakashi y con pasos mecánicos salió del lugar, no importándole nada más que alejarse lo más posible de esa imagen de familia unida. Sakura y Kakashi lo miraron con cierta preocupación, Sasuke parecía estar ido de sí, pero decidieron no intervenir.

El Uchiha regresó a la mansión que antes ocuparon Sakura y Sarada, entró por el jardín y llegó a la sala. Allí, en el silencio y la oscuridad de su casa el peso de todo pudo con él y aun sin quererlo unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos. Hacía mucho que no lloraba, pero la magnitud de lo que sentía en esos momentos -una mezcla de decepción, traición, tristeza, furia y odio a sí mismo- pudo con él. Cayó de rodillas en medio de la sala, intentó distraerse de todo pero al voltear hacia la mesa solo encontró un viejo álbum familiar.

Lo tomó y comenzó a pasar las páginas, en la primera se leía con la caligrafía de Sakura "Álbum de la Familia Uchiha-Haruno" y después de esta había una foto de él y Sakura cuando se casaron, ella sostenía en sus brazos un bulto blanco que era Sarada de bebé. Notó entonces que Sakura sonreía feliz y él a su lado lucia poco más que aburrido y fastidiado ¿así era como siempre se veía junto a ella? Pasó a las siguientes páginas y notó muchas fotos de Sakura y Sarada, en algunas salían Ino, Naruto o gente del hospital, también los demás niños y en casi todas Kakashi… pero no él. Siguió las fotos hasta que se detuvo en una grupal, al parecer era el primer día en la Academia y todos los niños querían una foto con sus padres, estaban Ten-Ten y Rock Lee con su hijo, quien era una copia de su padre, cejotas incluidas; después estaban Temari y Shikamaru, con el pequeño Shikadai; seguidos de ellos y al centro estaban Naruto con una pequeña Himawari en los brazos y a su lado una sonriente Hinata con un pequeño Boruto que sonreía tanto como su padre… luego de ellos Sakura y Kakashi tenían entre los dos a una sonriente Sarada. Después de ellos estaban los demás pero Sasuke ya no les prestó atención, su mirada estaba fija en el sonriente y despreocupado rostro de su hija quien estaba flanqueada por una feliz Sakura y un sonriente Kakashi, los tres formaban el cuadro de la familia que Sasuke siempre deseó y que ahora notaba había tenido y no supo cuidar ni valorar.

Era verdad lo que decía Sarada, ¿Cuándo a él le importó lo que Sakura sentía? ¿Lo que Karin sintió por él? No lo tomó en cuenta hasta que perdió a Karin y se quedó él solo con la responsabilidad de Sarada, pero como siempre, buscó una solución que no le impidiera seguir con sus planes. Por eso regresó a Konoha y se casó con Sakura, porque necesitaba de alguien que la criara para después podérsela llevar y mostrarle todo lo que conllevaba ser una Uchiha y aún más, el ser la primera Uchiha nacida después de la masacre del clan… pero no tomo en cuenta cómo se sentía Sakura con esa mentira que ellos llamaban matrimonio, ni como se sentía Sarada cuando él prácticamente nunca estuvo en su vida. Lo creyó todo tan seguro que ni siquiera notó cuando su sensei comenzó a llenar el lugar que él dejo vacío en su familia y en los corazones de Sakura y Sarada. Siendo un esposo para la pelirrosa y un padre para la niña.

− Sasuke… - alzó la mirada y vio en el umbral de la puerta a Naruto.

Es verdad, no solo había descuidado a su familia, sino a todos en esa aldea… incluido su único amigo.

− Las perdí… - salió un susurró quebrado de sus labios, volviendo asumirse en sus pensamientos.

Naruto se sintió mal con esa imagen rota de Sasuke, hacía mucho que no lo veía en ese estado… mejor dicho, nunca había estado tan devastado. Se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo y por primera vez, Sasuke lloró todas sus penas frente a él.

− Lo tuve todo y lo dejé ir… soy un idiota - murmuró cuando se hubo calmado, después de un largo rato - tenías razón… Sakura debía ser feliz… y dependía de mí si era a mi lado o no…

Tal vez Sasuke nunca pensó en que llegaría a amar a su esposa, se casó con ella por necesidad de alguien que cuidara de su hija no por otra cosa y siempre supo que ella lo amaba pero no hizo nada. Cumplía como marido porque sentía que en algo debía de regresarle todo lo que ella hacía por él, pero ahora se venía dando cuenta de que la quería. Si bien no la amaba, sí la quería… todo ese tiempo se lo intentó negar pero los sentimientos allí estaban y no podía borrarlos.

− ¿Qué harás? - le preguntó Naruto después de un silencio prudente.

− Lo único decente que puedo hacer por ellas… dejarlas ser felices - le contestó al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba algunas otras cosas… incluido el álbum de fotos - ya no hay nada que me ate a Konoha…

− Sasuke…- intentó decir algo, detenerlo, pero el azabache se volteó y le tomo del hombro.

− Adiós Naruto… esta vez… no creo regresar así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con las tierras Uchiha… ahora son de la aldea

Dicho eso se fue en una columna de humo dejando a Naruto solo en esa gran casa abandonada.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
